vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Greyhawke Major Political Units
A list of known Greyhawken Countries and Empires and a few notes on each. The Agent should keep well in mind that Greyhawke is no more a united world than is Earth. Crossing a border here can not just move you into a foreign land but without knowledge can add considerable danger. Note: The majority of this Information is Sourced from the Eyrian Empire Minister of State and should be viewed in that light. Anadorlintor Anorien *'Ruler:' Emperor Tomarken *'Government:' Absolute Monarchy with a tradition of Common Law and Class Rights. *'State Religion:' None Anorien is noted as having a culture similar to France of the Sun King Era. It is said that Anoirien is a nation of people from somewhere else. They consider themselves a major rival to the Eyrian Empire. However interests seldom cross. Land area is equivalent to Eryre. they are located is the southern part of the continent. They are bordered by Eyrie and Orlana on the North the "wild Lands" to the West and the Araby states to the East. Ashia *'Ruler:' High King Stenlopolus *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None This land has a mostly Greek outlook and culture. They however are not Greek. They will strongly remind you they are not Greek. The country is roughly the size of New York state. They are bordered by The Agean Sea and Greece, the Windborne Plains and the Brindon Desert. Babylon *'Ruler:' Queen Ishara *'Government:' Theocratic Monarchy *'State Religion:' Istar Istar founded the nation from the ruins of said city and her high priestess rules it. That said as theocracies go it is easy going. Darjeelari *'Ruler:' Raja Indarsharama VII *'Government:' Monarchy (Client state of Domain) *'State Religion:' Toshira Naraga The culture in this place is largely what we would call Hindu. this is heavily over written in the major cities by the Domianian overlords. The natives are considered an underclass. The native gods got destroyed in a war some time ago. One remains, Kali and her cult has a running insurgency with the Dominain puppets. The Domains *'Ruler:' Emperor Toshira Nagara *'Government:' Absolute Monarchy *'State Religion:' Toshira Nagara --The public practice of other religions is forbidden. What you keep quiet is your business. This nation is noted for a long standing war with Eyrie that proved to be the ruler's bid for godhood that ended once that was achieved. It is noted as being a good place to be rich and powerful and a lousy place to be poor. The culture is a curious mix of something that looks vaguely Renaissance Spanish and a Hindu underclass. The law highly favors having property and being male. Egypt *'Ruler:' Pharaoh Ramses the Immortal *'Government:' Theocracy *'State Religion:' Pharaonic gods -- However very easy going on what ever you have. Classic ancient Egyptian culture with steel and printing presses. The Pharaoh is indeed a living god. No more fancy funerals. He isn't even building a tomb. Religious law is anti discriminatory. It is forbidden to deny the gods, anyone's gods. An attitude sparked by the neighbors that have developed a very ugly monotheism. The Emirates of Araby *'Ruler:' Grand Emir Mashari Bin Kalid *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' Way of Eternal Truth The most open the truthers, but that means they are not very open. their one god needs no name as he is the only god. Empire of Coranth *'Ruler:' Emperor Nathianel Anton III *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None This is considered the child empire of the Eyrian Empire and relations are very friendly. Nathianel went ot Eyrie to find a bride and took home four. Identical Imperial princesses. Culture has a Cletic feel. They are easy on religion in spite of having a state backed religion. What ever you want as long as you don't shove it down someone's throat. Of the large number of nations this nation is actively anti slavery. They are a signer of the Lost Persons Treaty. Erin *'Ruler:' Laguire Hugo Cather *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None Ancient Ireland in look and feel. There is no first hand experience on this place as of yet. We are told it has fairies and such a plenty. More fey than even most of magic high Greyhawke. The Eyrian Empire *'Ruler:' Emperor Tesral *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None We have mentioned this one. They are a signer of the Lost Persons Treaty. Farmarch *'Ruler:' King Hans Stober *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None This use to be part of the Eyrian Empire before the Undying wars. Everything shrunk. The area was badly damaged and on the edges of the Weirdling Lands. People are attempting to remake a nation here. They have had some success. The Five Nations *'Ruler:' Council of Chiefs *'Government:' Elderocary *'State Religion:' None We are told the area is difficult to reach and has a more temperate climate than usual. The society is similar in many ways to the Algonquin people of North American. The main people are Humans and Centaurs Foxdale *'Ruler:' Grandfather Abrais R. Vanderfellow *'Government:' Elderocary *'State Religion:' Milliki This is a mono culture unlike most nations. It consist only of the Foxfolk, a humanoid fox people. The state religion is not de jure, but de facto. The nation is small in size and numbers. The nation proper is about the size of Rhode Island Greece *'Ruler:' King Tervon III *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None -- Worship of the Greek gods is common This "nation" more a case of a number of city states flying in close formation. Since it was pulled together there has been no reason for them to fly apart...yet. Well except for Sparta, but that is Sparta. The culture is what we would call Hellenic, but with better technology. The nation is the size of Greece. It is bordered by The Inner Sea, Trantis, and Ashia Hamasa *'Ruler:' Caliph Talhir Bin Ardat *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' The Way of Eternal Truth And they mean it. Denial of the eternal truth can get you beaten in the streets. Haven *'Ruler:' Master Mephistopheles *'Government:' Theocracy *'State Religion:' Mephistopheles A devil, the Lord of Hell even. Running a mortal nation. the state religion is not enforced but is the only one that can have temples or public practice. This is the place where his worshipers are safe. One might think a place run by the devil would be wild and lawless. Anything but. The Nation is about the size of Georgia. It is bordered by The Eyrian Empire on two sides, Virdistan, and The Empire of Coranth. Havree *'Ruler:' Queen Dierdre *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None A big island sandwiched between the Anorien Empire and the Wild Lands. It consists of Humans to the North and Hobgoblins and Ogres to the south. Yes, one nation. It works for them. There are ancient ruins dotting the island. some have yet ot be explored and are dangerous frankly. We don't mean because they might fall on you. Hellsgate *'Ruler:' Prince Rolasalor -- Prince Ivan Demitrivich *'Government:' Not really *'State Religion:' None This enclave is an artifact of the Undying wars. An enclave with an open portal to Hell. As long as the devils keep it in Hellsgate they are left be. Hellsgate law is nearly a contradiction in terms. There is little if any statute law. Those that break the peace will be dealt with by the Princes. Property damage or personal harm are dealt with by your neighborhood society and the strong man (or woman) that runs it. The city is run as a gamgocracy. The more powerful your gang, the more you can get away with. Might is right and if you don't have might you seek someone that does and swear fealty to them. The primary points of power are the Two Princes, one from Hell and one from Eyrie. Rolasalor is the Prince from Hell and has the largest "constituency" in the City as all Devils look to him. Ivan is the Eyrian Prince, and while he has few that look to him, no one smart crosses him. He and his body of people see that some form of justice is imposed on the mess that is Hellsgate. They will default in the direction of Eyrian law, but not if it simply does not apply. The largest non governmental body is Kirt Hellreaver who all but owns the north of the city. They are countless smaller associations that protect or avenge their members. In Hellsgate it is said that anything can be bought and sold. It is true. There are several flesh markets. Anything you can think of is sold, including some you wouldn't think of. The only law is Caveat Empator.. If you get cheated, you have to take care of it yourself. There is no written law code for Hellsgate. What laws are enforced are those the strongest can enforce. Their personal codes of behavior. Hellsgate is an enclave 100 miles across. Khazitren *'Ruler:' Sultan Olham Hazerbin II *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' The Way of Eternal Truth Least open of the Truthers. Don't even bother. Morland *'Ruler:' Emperor Damien *'Government:' Absolute Theocracy *'State Religion:' Damien Moreland is a Theocracy, an absolute Theocracy. It makes no bones about it. The Church and the State are one. In spite of this the laws regarding behavior are remarkably liberal. It is a great place to be a law abiding trader. A lousy place to a swindler or violent. Orlana *'Ruler:' Seela Fa'terban *'Government:'Ad Hocacy *'State Religion:' Religion? Ane, what did you think? They pretend to have a political structure to keep the area open. Fa'terban is the faceAne. Magical Antelopes are the rule. Invaders have been faced with life wrenching not really illusions. The area is semi arid plain such as Ane really prefer. They are a signer of the Lost Persons Treaty. Pandar *'Ruler:' King Rodney II *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None The nation in the Northeast trying to establish civilization. They content with fell lands to the south, Orcs (yes ORCS!) to the West and the Sea of Monsters about them. A people too busy to bother other people. However,they have all the coffee in the world. Perfecture of Gynos *'Ruler:' Matriarch Lydia of Shanti *'Government:' Theocracy *'State Religion:' Shanti We are to understand that this is what any place where HUFF got is way would look like. Women are not content to rule, they step all over men in the process. Samerhkind *'Ruler:' Grand Caliph Khahil Assad al-Zahir *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' The Way of Eternal Truth If anything more hung up on your faith that Hamasa. He is the Grand Caliph after all. We have been told, trade, do not leave the foreign quarter and get out. Sauroi Lands *'Ruler:' Kirt Hellreaver *'Government:' Theocracy *'State Religion:' None It's a Theocracy because a god rules it. It is said no one else could rule the Sauroi. We believe them. The Sauroi Lands are a Brobdingnagian world. Cities and towns built for people that average thirteen foot tall. Humans are other races are welcome, but you preternaturally feel like kids again. They are a signer of the Lost Persons Treaty. Scot Clans *'Ruler:' Clan chiefs (not united) *'Government:' none *'State Religion:' none A collection of barely related clans without even a real idea of a nation. People leave them alone because there is nothing worth fighting over, and the Scots fight over it really, really hard. Sparta *'Ruler:' King Meleager *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None Classic Spartan thing. Freedom for us, slavery for everyone else. the one Greek city state not flying in formation, and proud of it. Trantis *'Ruler:' King Mordica VI *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None A state of blended attributes, some Greek, some German, and a little of everyone else. They have a perhaps deserved reputation for being a pirate haven. It is true they don't check you ship very closely when you dock there. United Clans *'Ruler:' Great Kahn Goshe *'Government:' Barely *'State Religion:' Harimad of the Horseclans Wild people really. Semi-nomadic people living in the land called the Windborne Plains, chilly and semi arid. they are people living by herding. They contend with the wild Whemics (lion centaurs) and a body of Centaurs that are considered worse than Orcs. The culture is similar in many functional ways to the Mongols for perfectly functional reasons. Religion is not so much a "state" as Hari, as she is called, is one of them and helps. Ergo she gets worship. Valon *'Ruler:' Queen Molly Abba *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None A place that is nearly a political fossil. the culture is what we are told is Mycenaean Greek. A place that is the last remaining standing political entity from Molly's youth and she preserves it. The locals call it nice but quaint. They are a signer of the Lost Persons Treaty. Veridistan *'Ruler:' Patriarch Steven of Mycr *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None An open religious leader as ruler but no theocracy. We are told it sort of came apart at the seams and the followers of Mycr pulled it together and prevented civil strife. Incidentally the Cult of Mycr is one of the various Orders of Abba Eecreeana. The one least spoken of. Vollandia *'Ruler:' (Client State of Morland) *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None Damian has not imported the State religion, but has violently skewed the laws. They once favored the sort of corrupted half Phoenixes called Avisu with a series of purity tests that determined how far you could get in society. Damian threw out the lot. The culture has not died out as of yet. Watarchia *'Ruler:' King Vlad Dracula *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None An island in the far north surrounded by what is called the Sea of Monsters. On Greyhawke that sounds intimidating. We are told it is a hard land for hard people. The king is exactly who you think it is, the result of a dimensional inversion. Zillic *'Ruler:' Queen Aliel *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None The Zillic islands were rendered lifeless during the first Undying War. Used to store lessor devils in the Second. By the Third they had a wicked reputation, but the ecology had recovered. Queen Aliel was the first to move on the abandoned land and start working to repopulate it. She grants land to anyone that will swear allegiance to her person and crown. They are a signer of the Lost Persons Treaty. Markia *'Ruler:' The Son of Heaven *'Government:' Monarchy *'State Religion:' None Directly opposite Anadornintor on the globe. A small continent or a large nation, you pick. The culture is Asian. Something of Japan, a lot of China and lightly seasoned with nearly everything else. They have open trade with The Eyrian Empire and the Coranth Empire via huge ships called Markian Clippers. Different routes. They are a signer of the Lost Persons Treaty. Ranke The "Third Continent" A large and festering corrupt Empire recently had its bloated corpse split and gush violence and horror all over everything. Don't go there. Seriously it is atrocity of the day with a side of death and deprivation. Other Less than Continent sized things. Calamar An insular matriarchy to the North of Anadorlintor. Not much is known of them Karinya An island nation off the beaten track of the Markian Clippers. A culture reminiscent of the Australian Natives. Both Humans and Minotaurs living as one people. The two sub-cultures being the more settled people of the North and the nomads of the south. A given clan will often transition between the two as the Ancestors lead. As settled clan gives its land to a nomad clan which settles down. War is unknown here. Kelly's Land A large island in the Eastern Sea were apparently the higher your status the less you wear. Atalyan Isles Located West of Coranth a multi-island nation that is also the result of an dimensional inversion. Some place Rome during a papal conclave got dropped there. They recreated Italy from memory. Religion is a sort of catholic thing distorted by memory, time, and local gods. Category:Greyhawke Category:Politics Category:Outsiders